· Serie de encuentros afortunados: Sharing ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: Bien sabía que los gustos musicales de Yamato Ishida eran un poco raros y... Anticuados, pero el que no le guste ver series de TV por el simple hecho de que son largas indignaba a Mimi. No obstante, al mismo tiempo era la excusa perfecta para conocerle mejor, y ver aquello que Sora ve y ella no. / ¡One-shot para la colección de Serie de Encuentros Afortunados!


**Serie de encuentros afortunados**

\- Sharing -

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Summary:** Bien sabía que los gustos musicales de Yamato Ishida eran un poco raros y... Anticuados, pero el que no le guste ver series de TV por el simple hecho de que son largas indignaba a Mimi. No obstante, al mismo tiempo, era la perfecta excusa para conocerle mejor, y ver aquello que Sora ve y ella no. / ¡One-shot para la colección de Serie de Eventos Afortunados!

Les sugiero que para la parte que vean tres asteriscos (***) tengan preparado en Youtube lo siguiente: watch?v=nBKrMxOsVJE (Dado que Fanfiction no me permite escribir páginas webs, tendrán que copiar y pegar eso en el link de youtube) o buscar Eric Clapton - Tears In Heaven (harmónica) por patlbl. Fue la mejor adaptación para la escena, aunque solo necesitarán escuchar los primeros 40 segundos, that's it.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Yamato contempló distraído como las nubes adoptaban formas abstractas en el despejado cielo. Unos pequeños audífonos lo aislaban de su entorno, con un fondo musical tan agradable para sus oídos que lo sumía en un completo placer. La música se había convertido en, más que su pasión, su refugio, y en momentos en los que su mente deseaba paz optaba por sentarse en cualquier lugar solo para escuchar un poco de música, y así relajarse un poco.

No obstante, era imposible aislarse del mundo cuando se tiene amigos, sobre todo cuando uno de estos era Mimi Tachikawa.

La castaña, como siempre que ve la oportunidad, se acercó sigilosamente a Yamato, apareciendo en su campo de visión, mientras que sus largos cabellos castaños colgaban hasta casi rozar el rostro del rubio.

-¡Eh!- chilló Yamato.

Mimi empezó a reírse tras el chillido del chico, quien por supuesto no estaba tan entretenido con la broma. Terminó por sacarse sus audífonos para luego mirarla con mala cara.

-¿Por qué tienes que asustarme siempre?

-¡No puedo evitarlo!- pronto se sentó al lado del rubio, acomodando su falda para cubrir mejor sus piernas -¿Qué escuchas?

Yamato miró su entorno, buscando rastro del resto de los chicos, considerando que Mimi siempre estaba acompañada, más se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie más que ellos dos, y que más que eso, Mimi se había sentado a su lado muy cómoda y entablando conversación.

Mejor dicho, ¿Cuándo fue que empezaron a ser amigos?

El Ishida bien sabía que nunca había tenido una buena relación con Mimi Tachikawa. En realidad, todos lo sabían. Pero poco a poco había empezado a desarrollarse un vínculo entre ambos que, aunque no se compare con el de Tai o Sora, era lo que era, y por consecuente una extraña amistad empezó a solidificarse.

Yamato se acomodó un poco al sentarse, intentando continuar la conversación.

-Rock.

-Puag, no me gusta el rock.

El rubio la miró con mala cara. Eso fue _tan_ Mimi.

-No hablas en serio.

-De verdad. Solo gritan y la música es muy ruidosa.

-No todo el rock es así- Mimi puso los ojos en blanco. En otra ocasión la hubiese ignorado, e incluso se volvería a colocarse sus audífonos y hacer como si no existiera, más esta vez optó por algo más.

No supo de donde, ni por qué, pero algo le picó por seguir.

-Ven, escucha esto.

Mimi lo miró curiosa, luego simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó el audífono que le tendía el rubio, colocándoselo al igual que él y así ambos escuchar lo que estaba sonando.

Podía entender perfectamente la letra, e incluso le parecía familiar la canción, más no identificaba el grupo.

-¿Quiénes son?

-The Smiths. La canción se llama How soon is now.

-¡Ah, como la canción de T.A.T.U!

Yamato casi se da una palmada en la cara, no pudiendo creer lo inculta que era Mimi Tachikawa con la música. La única razón por la que sabía de aquella banda de chicas era porque estaban bien guapas y, bueno, el rumor de que sean lesbianas le despertó cierta curiosidad sobre ellas.

Obviamente no le diría eso a la castaña.

-Me gusta más la versión de T.A.T.U- dijo ella unos segundos después.

-Bromeas- Mimi lo miró con neutralidad -Vamos, Mimi, esta es la original. Es una obra maestra.

Mimi no parecía muy convencida.

Bien, esto se había vuelto personal.

Yamato empezó a buscar en la lista de reproducción de su Iphone, encontrando finalmente otra de sus canciones predilectas.

Por alguna razón pensó que Simple Minds podría ser una buena opción, así que pronto Don't you (Forget About Me) empezó a sonar. Y aunque no era del Indie-Rock era de la misma familia, considerando que el Pop-Rock podría gustarle a la castaña.

Mimi pareció un poco más convencida, pero luego se sacó el audífono y miró a Yamato con mala cara.

-¿De qué año es esto? Suena viejo.

-De los 80- la castaña puso mala cara -Mimi, la música de antes es la base de todo. Estas canciones marcaron una pauta- Yamato empezó a buscar otra. Señaló el audífono para que Mimi se lo colocara -Prueba con este estilo.

Esta vez Peter Schilling se adueñó de los audífonos con su Major Tom (Coming Home), pero a Mimi le tomó más de un minuto para opinar sobre la canción.

-¿En qué idioma está?

-Alemán.

-Ah.

Por su cara supo que tampoco le había gustado, así que derrotado ya iba a quitarle el audífono, cuando una nueva canción había empezado a sonar al darle accidentalmente al botón de siguiente.

-Espera- Mimi agarró bien el audífono, pareciéndole familiar aquella canción que sonaba.

De pronto se había aproximado demasiado al rubio, como si de esa manera pudiese oír con más detalle la canción. Ella parecía demasiado concentrada en reconocerla, no obstante, Yamato estaba demasiado concentrado en controlar unos inesperados nervios que le han invadido apenas Mimi redujo más la distancia entre ambos.

_Personal space, por favor_, pensó el chico con un sonrojo pintando sus mejillas.

Fue luego de casi un minuto que Mimi pudo reconocer la canción.

-¡Hey, esta me gusta! Es de la serie The Sinner, ¿Recuerdas?

Matt enarcó una ceja, sintiendo alivio cuando Mimi finalmente se alejó de él.

¿Serie? ¿The Sinner?

-Oh, vamos, la serie que trata sobre una asesina, con Jessica Biel, la misma actriz de Valentine's Day- Matt seguía sin saber -Vale, vale, seguro has visto El Ilusionista, ¿No?

Esta vez fue Yamato el que no parecía convencido.

-Matt, no me digas que tampoco has visto El Ilusionista.

-No soy muy amante del cine.

-El otro día fuimos al cine.

-Eso fue porque Sora y Tai querían ir.

Mimi perdía la paciencia.

-Anyway, esta canción es de esa serie. Es buenísima.

-Ya. No me gustan las series.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Son largas.

-Por eso se llaman Se-Ri-Es, tonto- dándole un empujón en el brazo -¿Cuáles has visto?

-Ninguna.

-Imposible- casi riendo de lo absurdo. Todos aman las series -¿Peaky Blinders? ¿Stranger Things?- al ver que no reaccionaba Mimi abría cada vez más los ojos -¿The Haindmade's Tale?

-Mimi, que ya dije que no soy amante de las series. No sigas.

-No es posible que no te gusten.

-A ti no te gusta el Rock.

-¡Las series son otra cosa! A mí no me gusta un género, pero tú estás generalizando con todas las series- Yamato puso los ojos en blanco y le terminó por quitar el audífono, colocándose ambos y así ignorar finalmente a la castaña -Oye, no seas rocero.

-Se dice grocero.

Mimi infló sus mejillas con enfado. Tuvo ganas de irse y así no darle el gusto al idiota de Yamato, pero había estado muy a gusto hace unos momentos. No quería arruinarlo ahora que habían empezado a ser amigos.

_Si tan solo lo conocieras como yo, entenderías por qué,_ le había dicho Sora el otro día, cuando le había preguntando por qué era amiga de un chico tan frío como el Ishida.

Dudosa, le quitó un audífono.

-Oye, Matt…

Nuevamente la cercanía. El rubio no intentó recuperar su audífono. No cuando ella de pronto le miraba con ojos de borrego.

-Hagamos algo. Vamos a reunirnos de vez para intercambiar tus gustos musicales con mis gustos de series- y antes de que el Ishida se negara Mimi continuó -Ya, el Rock o la música muy vieja no va conmigo, pero esa canción que sale en la serie sí me gusto, ¿Tienes más que suenen parecido?

Yamato optó por mirarla con atención esta vez.

-Supongo que sí.

-Vale, perfecto. Veamos una serie, y tú me muestras más canciones de ese estilo.

-No quiero ver una telenovela rosa.

-Ok, no todas las telenovelas son así, aunque en Kurt Seyit and Sura es algo similar pero…- Yamato ya se iba a colocar el audífono de nuevo -¡Eh, eh! No veremos novelas, veremos series. Y créeme, he visto de todo. Aunque prefiera las románticas por obvias razones.

Matt la miró incrédulo, no creyendo que Mimi Tachikawa pudiera sorprenderlo.

No obstante, el hecho de que le gustara Big Black Delta sí que fue una sorpresa. Quizás lo suyo era algo más electrónico, más moderno, por lo que no estaba del todo perdido con ella.

Terminó por aceptar su sugerencia.

-Vale.

Mimi sonrió.

Empezarían por Black Mirror, aunque no sea del todo una serie.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

¡Aviso! Serie de encuentros afortunados será una colección de One-Shots para su degustación. Bien podía ser una serie de Drabbles o viñetas, pero al ser tan largos no son de la misma familia, por lo que esto es lo que resultó.

Estoy más emocionada con este método que con encasillarlo en capítulos. No me siento comprometida en darle una continuidad, ¡Así que estoy contenta!

Y, aprovechando la oportunidad, me disculpan aquellos lectores que habían considerado SEA como un longfic, pero bueno, desde el principio había dicho que no habría continuidad. Más bien me siento aliviada por poder definirlo finalmente.

Anyway, ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Espero atenta sus comentarios! Que eso nos lleva, ¿Han leído ya las otras tres bombas que tengo? Stepmom's Recipe y Scare ya están actualizados, y he publicado una nueva historia que se llama Encrypted, a la que le tengo también mucha fe. Ah, y para los fieles de Instituto Hokkaido, está siendo re-escrito, ¡Espero verlos por allá también!

No les quito más tiempo, y espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño Fic.

Kiss Kiss!

Atte.

Vai.


End file.
